Reunion
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO MEMORIES. When Yami's time comes, Yami reflects on the fact that he wll be reunited with Yugi soon while Yuki comes to terms with Yami's death and learns something about Yugi. Oneshot.


Okay. I know I should be working on New Start, but I had to do a sequel to Memories. That's what this is.

Pairings: Same as in Memories.

Note: When YUki says Dad, he's referring to Yami, and when he says father, he'sreferring to Yugi unless otherwise noted.

Note 2: Can be read without reading Memories, but if you haven't, I suggest that you read Memories first. This one will make a little more sense that way.

Summary: As Yami's time draws near, Yami reflects on the fact that he will soon be reunited with Yugi while Yuki comes to terms with the fact that Yami is dying and learns some things avout Yugi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**_Reunion_**

Yuki sat beside his father's hospital bed.

Yami had been in the hospital the last few weeks because of heart failure. The doctors had said that they did all they could, but that there was nothing else they could do.

Yami opened tired crimson eyes to see his son sitting beside him. "Yuki, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, I know how much you hate hospitals, so I thought that I would keep you company." Yuki replied.

Yami smiled. "Yuki, you hate hospitals just about as much as I do, so I know that you don't enjoy being here anymore than I do." Yami said.

"Come on, Dad. I'm not going to abandon you and let you sit her bored all of the time." Yuki said.

"Yuki, May can't like to stay here, and I know that your teenage twins don't like being at the hospital." Yami said.

"They don't mind it. You're their grandfather after all, so they like to be able to see you." Yuki said.

It had been fifty years since Yugi's spirit had gone to Yami for a few minutes.

Yuki and May had been married for twenty years. They had twins, a boy and girl. They had named their son Yugi, in honor of the father that Yuki had never had the chance to see, and the girl was named Lara.

Seth and Rein had been married as well and had a son they named Matthew, Matt for short.

Max and Kay had also gotten married and had a son named Lee and a daughter named Rachel.

Atemu had passed a year before hand. Heba had followed only a few months later.

Seto, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were all still living in their old age.

Bakura and Marik had been killed in a plane crash two years before.

Ryou had been killed in a car accident six months after Bakura's plane crash.

Malik had died from natural causes two months before.

"Yuki, go on. You need to spend time with your family instead of being stuck in a hospital. I'll be fine for a few hours. Go." Yami told him.

Yuki knew that there was no arguing with his father on this issue. "Okay, Dad. We'll come back alter to see you." Yuki said. He gave his dad's hand a squeeze before he left the hospital room.

Yami sighed as he leaned back into the pillows. He knew that Yuki was having a hard time accepting the fact that he was dying. 'I know that I won't live much longer. My time has run out.' Yami thought. He smiled to himself. 'I have lived a long, full life. I think that it is time.' Yami thought.

""Hey, Yami! Care for a visitor?" Joey asked.

Yami turned and smiled at his old friend. "Sure, Joey. Come on in." Yami said.

Joey walked into the room and sat down beside Yami. "How you doing?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Yami answered.

"I saw Yuki leave. Did you kick him out?" Joey asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't. I told him that he needed to go and spend time with his family instead of sitting here at the hospital with a dying old man." Yami said.

"Yami, come on. You know that you're going to bounce back from this and be larger than life." Joey said cheerfully.

"Joey, that's a flat out lie, and you know it. I don't have much time left." Yami said.

Joey smiled sadly. "Yeah. I know man. It's just hard seeing all of my best buds dying on me. You, Tea, Tristan, and Seto are the only friends I got left from my childhood." Joey said.

"Maybe, but at least you do have your memories." Yami said.

Joey nodded. He knew what was really on Yami's mind. "Yami, do you want to die now?" Joey asked.

Yami looked at his friend in surprise. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Yami. I know you. You really want to die." Joey said.

Yami sighed. "It's-complicated. I don't want to die because I don't want to leave Yuki or anyone else, but-" Yami trialed off.

"At the same time, you want to see Yugi again." Joey said.

Yami nodded. "It's been a long time since the last time that I saw him, Joey. I miss him more than you can ever imagine." Yami said.

"I know, pal. I understand. I think that you deserve the chance to see Yug again." Joey said.

Yami smiled. "Thank, Joey." Yami said.

* * *

"I just don't understand." Yuki said.

"What don't you understand, Yuki?" May asked.

"May, my father doesn't care about the fact that he's dying. I don't see how he can be so at ease about the fact that he's dying." Yuki said.

May covered Yuki's hand with her own. "Yuki, your father has been having heart problems for several years. He's survived three heart attacks and two strokes. I think that he has finally just reached the limit of what he can stand. He's been in the hospital for several weeks. I don't think that Yami has the strength to might anymore." May said.

Yuki sighed. "I know. I just don't see how he can be so calm about it." Yuki said.

"Several reasons."

Both turned to find Tea and Tristan behind them.

"Sorry. We were walking by and couldn't help overhearing." Tea said.

"Where are Yugi and Lara?" Tristan asked.

"The mall." May answered.

"Come on. Let's go to the café around the corner and talk." Tea said.

Yuki and May stood up and followed Tea and Tristan to the Stokes Café. After they went in, they all ordered lattes before they started talking.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, you believe the story about Yami being from five thousand years in the past, right?" Tristan asked.

"Well, yeah. I know that Dad was telling the truth. He had no reason to lie to me." Yuki said.

"Yuki, Yami died once, so the second time around isn't going to be as hard for him since he's been through it once already." Tea said.

Yuki didn't look satisfied.

"Of course, there's the other reason." Tristan said.

"Which is?" Yuki asked.

Tea smiled. "As much as Yami loves you and May and your children, he misses Yugi a lot. Yami knows that he'll be able to see Yugi again when he dies, and that's something that Yami wants more than anything. Yami's been without Yugi for almost seventy years. He loved Yugi more than anything. So much so that he never remarried for the simple fact that he knew he could never find anyone who would capture his heart the way Yugi was. Yami knew he'd never be able to be truly happy in a relationship with anyone else." Tea said.

"So, he's okay with dying because he knows that he'll see Yugi again. That doesn't make sense." May said.

Tea smiled. "Yami and Yugi had a relationship that was as hard to understand as Atemu and Heba's was. Yami would have laid down his life for Yugi in a second. If he could have taken Yugi's place, he would have. Yami just loved him that much. It's hard to explain. It's complicated, but Yami loved Yugi more than you could ever imagine. It's been hard on him, not having Yugi around." Tea said.

"You're right. I don't understand." Yuki said.

"We knew them, and we were there when their relationship started, and we were there when Yugi died, and we still don't understand. It's just not something you understand. You just accept it." Tristan said.

"I still can't see how Dad would want to see someone so much that died so many years ago. Don't get me wrong. I would have loved to have known my father, but I have a hard time understanding this." Yuki said.

"Well, it's not for us. After all, Yugi died for something he loved." tea said.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

Tristan frowned. "Did Yami never tell you how Yugi died?" Tristan asked.

"No. He said that he died a few days after I was born because he had a weak heart." Yuki answered.

"Is that all that Yami told you?" Tea asked.

Yuki nodded.

"Why?" May asked.

Tea smiled. "Yami said that he didn't want you to feel guilty or blame yourself for Yugi's death, Yuki." Tea said.

"Why would I?" Yoke asked.

"Because he died having you." Tristan said.

"What?" Yuki gasped.

"Yuki, it's not entirely a bad thing. Yugi had a weak heart. He had always had one, so he had to be careful. He was on heart medication and had to see a cardiologist twice a year as long as he had no problems. "Tea said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Yuki asked.

"Yugi's doctor told him that if he were ever to get pregnant, he would probably die from the stress of the pregnancy, and even if he made it through the pregnancy with no problems, his heart couldn't handle childbirth. As much as Yugi and Yami wanted to have children of their own, for Yugi's health, they decided early on that they would never have children of their own. They would adopt. Heba then offered to do artificial insemination and carry the baby for them. It wasn't exactly how Yugi would have liked it, but he did see it was for the best." Tristan said.

"Around the time that Yami and Yugi were talking about having a baby, they found out that he was pregnant with you, Yuki. It wasn't something wither one of them had planned, but it was something that had happened." Tea said.

"When Yugi and Yami were told by the doctor, the doctor wanted Yugi to abort the pregnancy because of his health." Tristan said.

"You mean, that doctor wanted to-" Yuki couldn't finish.

"Yes. He wanted Yugi to terminate the pregnancy. Knowing Yugi, it was no surprise when he refused to do that and have you. It didn't surprise any of us. He knew that he could and mostly like would die from it, but he couldn't end the pregnancy. It wasn't in his nature. No one tried to change his mind because none of us agreed with abortion. As much as we all wanted Yugi to live, we stood behind him all the way. He never had any trouble with his pregnancy. In truth, it was as easy as mine was. When it came time to deliver, he had an easy time in childbirth. But his heart couldn't take it." Tea said.

"It was only a few hours after he had you that the doctors told Yami that Yugi's heart was failing, and that he would die." Tristan said.

"That damn doctor. He said it to Yami in a snug way that seemed to say 'I told you so'. It was like he was glad that Yugi was dying to prove that he was right, and they were wrong." Tea said.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Well, Bakura punched that doctor dead in the face and said that Yami's husband was dying, and that none of us gave a damn about the fact he was right. All that mattered was that we were losing a friend." Tea said.

"Yeah. That doctor was fearful for his life. You know what Bakura was like. Anyway, Seto made sure no charges were brought again Bakura by saying that he would go to the review board and tell them of the doctor's inhumane actions toward a patient's family. That doctor never said a word to any of us again." Tristan said.

"Anyway, we all knew that Yugi was dying. It was only a matter of time. Yami had you in the room with Yugi as much as he could because he knew that Yugi only had a few days to see you, and Yami never left that hospital. He didn't leave Yugi's side except to eat, and that was when we'd force him to leave." Tea said.

Tristan took out something and handed it to Yuki. "Look at these." Tristan said.

Yuki took it and flipped through the small photo album.

The pictures were of Yugi holding a baby.

"Are these me with my father?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. Yami went rather picture crazy during that time mainly because he knew there wouldn't be a time for pictures later." Tristan said.

"Yugi managed to last for a day, but that was all he could manage. During the night, Atemu got a call from Yami. Yugi had died that night." Tea said.

"It was one of the hardest phone calls that any of us had to hear." Tristan said. He smiled and said, "You know in the romantic movies how the girl dies in the hero's arms?"

Yuki and May nodded.

"Well, it was real. Yugi literally died in Yami's arms, and honestly, Yami wouldn't have had it any other way." Tristan said.

"It was hard on Yami at first, losing Yugi. Yami's never been one to cry, but at that funeral, he did. He would also cry periodically. There were only two things that kept him going after Yugi's death. One was you, Yuki. And the other was the promise. Yugi made Yami promise him that Yami would live for Yugi's sake, and that Yami would make sure that you knew about him. Yami stayed alive for those reasons." Tea said.

"Why did Dad never tell me any of this?" Yuki asked.

"I think that he was worried you would blame yourself for Yugi's death. I won't lie. If Yugi had never been pregnant, he might have lived, but Yugi wouldn't have had it any other way, and neither would Yami. As much as Yami would have loved for Yugi to live, he loved you and kept going for you." Tea said.

Yuki nodded. "I think that I'm beginning to understand now." Yuki said. He started to hand the photo book back to Tristan.

"No, Yuki. You keep it. Yami had thought about giving that to you, but didn't want you to ask questions about how Yugi died. It's yours. Think of it as a way to remember Yugi and Yami." Tristan said.

Yuki nodded. "Thanks for telling me." Yuki said.

* * *

Yami was looking out the window into the sky. 'I have lived a long and full life. I'm in my eighties now. As much as I would love to be able to be with Yuki and the others for a while longer, I think that my time has come.' Yami thought. A small smile played on his lips. 'I'll be able to see and hold my Yugi again after all these years.' Yami thought.

The door opened, and Yami turned to see who had come into the room.

"Hi, Dad." Yuki said.

"Yuki, what are you doing in here?" Yami asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." Yuki said.

"Okay. About what?" Yami asked.

Yuki showed Yami the photo book. "Tristan and Tea told me about what Dad did to have me." Yuki said.

Yami sighed. "I never wanted you to know that." Yami said.

"Dad, I understand. When I was a teenager, I might have blamed myself, but I understand that my father made a choice. He chose to have me and give up his life, and I don't mind that fact at all." Yuki said.

"Good. I know that Yugi was happy with his choice, and I was, too." Yami said.

"You miss him, though." Yuki stated.

"I have always missed Yugi. I couldn't remarry because I couldn't be happy with anyone else." Yami told him.

"I understand now. As much as I am going to miss you, I think that I can let go now. After all, you've waited a long time to see him again." Yuki said.

"I have. Don't think that I don't love you or May or my grandkids." Yami said.

"I don't, Dad. You've fought with your heart problems long enough. You're an old man, anyway." Yuki said.

Yami glared at Yuki. "Watch it, young man. I may be old, but I am still your father." Yami said.

"I know. I'm just letting you know that I understand." Yuki said.

Yami nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

* * *

A few days later, Yami had gotten very weak and was at the point that it was getting harder and harder for him to stay awake.

"He won't last much longer. I'm sorry. I don't know that he'll make it to tonight." the doctor told them.

"I understand. Thank you for all that you have done for him." Yuki said.

The doctor nodded and walked off.

"What do you think?" May asked.

"I think that he'll be able to see my father for the first time in a long time, and I think that after all this time, Dad deserves this." Yuki said.

"He does. He is in his eighties, after all. He's lived a long and full life." May said.

"He has, and Yami wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything." Joey said.

"No, he wouldn't. He's had a happy life, and he doesn't have any regrets." Seto added.

"Then I guess we'll be saying good bye very soon." Tea said.

"As sad as it is, I think that we will." Tristan agreed, holding his wife.

* * *

Yami breathing was slow and labored. He was close to dying.

"Dad." Yuki said quietly.

Yami looked over at his son and smiled. "Sorry, Yuki, but I think that it's my time." Yami said.

"I know Dad, and its okay. Could you just do something for me?" Yuki asked.

"If I can." Yami replied.

"When my see my father, could you tell him that I'm thankful for his being willing to die to have me, and that I hope to meet him one day." Yuki said.

Yami smiled. "I will tell him, and I think that he'll be happy to hear that." Yami said softly.

Yuki nodded. "Thanks, Dad." Yuki said.

It was only a few minutes later that the heart monitor flat lined.

Yuki closed his eyes and let his tears fall at the loss of his father, but also at joy in knowing that his dad was reunited with his father.

* * *

When Yami reopened his eyes, he found himself in what looked like the palace he had lived in back in ancient Egypt. He looked down and noticed that his body had reverted back to that of when he was seventeen. He also noted that he was wearing exactly what he had worn as Prince of Egypt minus the crown.

"Long time no see, little brother."

Yami turned to face his smiling brother, who looked a she had when he was eighteen. Atemu wore what he had in ancient Egypt without the crown.

Yami smiled. "It's good to see you, Atemu." Yami said.

"Likewise." Atemu replied as the two brothers embraced.

"What about me?"

Yami an Atemu pulled away to look at a smiling Heba.

Heba looked like he did when he was sixteen. He wore Egyptian royal clothes.

"Nice to see you, too, Heba." Yami said, embracing his brother-in-law. He looked at the two and said, "What's going on?"

"Well, we took on our looks from when we were younger, and we were given the ability to live in a place that looks like Egypt. Kind of fitting for us, don't you think?" Atemu asked.

Yami smiled. "I think it does fit us." Yami agreed as the three started to walk down the hall.

Atemu and Heba stopped, exchanging smirks.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You'll get the tour later. Right now, there's something else that you need to do." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Heba said before the two ran off.

Yami felt a little uneasy. "What are they up to?" Yami asked. He turned and walked into the entrance that he had been left in front of. He found himself in a luscious garden. There were plants in full bloom everywhere and there was a fountain in the middle of the gardens.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Yami turned to find himself facing Yugi.

Yugi looked as he did when he was sixteen and he wore Egyptian royal clothing.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, is that really you?" Yami asked.

"You tell me." Yugi replied. He walked forward and kissed Yami on the lips. The kiss was gentle and passionate like all of his kisses were.

Yami leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yugi, bringing his angel closer to him.

When the kiss finally ended, Yugi asked, "Convinced?"

"Yugi, I've missed you so much." Yami said, pulling Yugi into a hug and burying his face in Yugi's tri-colored hair.

Yugi smiled. "I know, Yami. I've missed you, too." Yugi said.

Yami pulled away. "Is this where you've been the whole time?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I've been waiting for when you would join me. I had fun talking to Atemu and Heba when they got here. They caught me up on a lot." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Things were never the same after you died. We all stayed in contact, but it wasn't the same. It was like something was missing. You always held the group together. It was your memory that kept us together." Yami said.

"Yami, I knew that all of you would be all right, and thank you for keeping your promise to me." Yugi said.

"Well, you always got what you wanted out of me, regardless of what it was, so I don't see why this time would be any different." Yami said.

Yugi smiled warmly at that. "You did an excellent job raising Yuki. He was lucky to have you." Yugi said.

"He was lucky to have you for a father since you gave up your life to have him." Yami said.

"That was never a choice." Yugi said.

"Oh, Yugi. Yuki said to thank you for giving up your life to have him, and that he hopes he'll get to meet you one day." Yami said.

"He will when he passes on." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and leaned down to kiss Yugi again.

"Miss me that much?" Yugi asked when the kiss ended.

"You have no idea." Yami answered.

Yugi took Yami's hand and said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Yami asked.

"To get reacquainted. What do you think Bakura, Marik, and Atemu did when Ryou, Malik, and Heba joined them here?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I hope we have out own personal room." Yami said.

"Of course we do." Yugi answered.

"Then let's go." Yami said.

The two left the gardens to get to know each other after a long separation.

* * *

Twenty years had passed before Yuki also passed on. He was surprised to find himself in an ancient Egyptian palace. He also looked like a teenager. "Guess I have dad to thank for being here." Yuki said.

"You can say that again." Yami said.

Yuki turned to dace his father. "Dad, it's good to see you." Yuki said, hugging him.

"It's good to see you, too, son." Yami said with a smile. He then added, "I think that there's someone who wants to meet you." He stepped aside to reveal Yugi.

Yuki's eyes widened. "You're my-" Yuki started.

Yugi smiled brightly at him. "Yeah. I am." Yugi said.

Yuki hugged his father tightly and said, "I'm glad that I finally get to meet you."

"I'm glad to see you again." Yugi said, hugging Yuki back as tears fell in happiness.

Yami smiled, glad to see that his husband and son were finally able to see each other again after so long. "Let's go. There's others to see, and we have eternity to do it." Yami said.

The three walked into the palace to start the eternity that they had to spend together with their family and their friends.

Their afterlife looked like a bright one.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

That was the sequel. Hope you liked it. I couldn't let Memories go without a happy ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings.

I'll get back to New Start now.

THe poll is still up, so you can still vote if you haven't yet.

R&R.

* * *


End file.
